Dark Paradise
by beexcellent
Summary: Set just after season 3, when the group are settling back down. The Governor is dead because I hate him too much. Rated M for safety, Dixon language and other stuff.


I own nothing unfortunately

* * *

The Governor is dead, everyone is settling down at the prison including the newcomers. There is just one thing bothering me.

_Daryl._

Always Daryl.

He hasn't spoken to me properly since he told me about putting down Merle, he broke down completely, I had to sit stroking his hair, rocking him like a child. After that he hasn't even glanced at me for more than a few seconds, that was 2 weeks ago.

I sat down in my cell with a bottle of whiskey, hissing as the liquid stung my throat as it went down.

Ed never let me drink, Ed never let me do a lot of things, the bastard.

I shook him from my head, taking big gulps of the drink.

I can hear Karen giggling, probably at Daryl. She's been trying to get into his pants since she got here. My grip tightened on the bottle and I quickly changed my train of thought.

I should be happy.

But I'm not.

I should be happy that we're safe now, apart from the walkers. I should be happy that no more of us are dead, that the Governor is dead, that everyone is healthy... But I'm not.

I can't help but feel a little rejected by Daryl, used maybe. I was there when he needed someone and now he's acting as though it never happened, that we were never friends.

"Hey now, remember what you're meant to be doing tonight?" Rick smirked at me, I feel my eyebrows draw together while I think.

_Shit_

"I forgot, I'm fine" he raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Daryl is keeping watch with you" he quickly said and walked away, and like a child, I stomp my foot.

I stood up too fast and felt the alcohol go straight to my head, if only I used to drink then I wouldn't be such a lightweight, damn Ed.

Hunching my shoulders I walked towards the watch tower, I glance up and see Glenn smiling.

"Hey Carol, you okay? You look drunk" his lips twitched at the corners.

"I'm fine Glenn, go" I shooed him away and he gave me a quick pat on the shoulder before climbing down.

An hour must of passed at least, I wish we had a clock or something.

For some reason a song popped into my head, one I haven't heard for years.

_"I know you see me like some wide eyed dreamer, that just rolled in off up a dusty Midwest bus. Yeah, on the outside I look fragile, but on the inside is something you can't crush._

_'Cause I'm country strong, hard to break, like the ground I grew up on. You may fool me and I'll fall, but I won't stay down long, cause I'm country strong. "_

Swaying slowly with my eyes shut I hear someone clear their throat.

"Haven't heard that song for a while" Daryl drawled.

"How long were you there?" I ask quietly.

"Not long... Are you drunk?" he asked, eyeing my bottle. I shake my head.

"Not yet" I take another gulp of the fiery liquid and he stares at me.

"What?" I glare at him.

"Look determined to get drunk" he scoffed and sat down.

"As a good old friend of mine used to say; "when single, drink doubles" never really had chance to drink before" I mutter, fiddling with the bottle.

"How's life for rockstar Daryl?" he lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"What you on about?" I roll my eyes and turn to face him.

"You haven't spoken to me for two weeks" he shifts awkwardly, he can't use any excuses about being preoccupied with fighting because there was nothing but walkers to fight anymore.

He settles with a shrug, I take a deep breath and take a big sip of drink, he snatches it from my hand.

"There's cups over there" I point to the corner of the tower, he ignores me.

"Boring as hell with nothing going on round here no more" he mumbles, he looks more relaxed with the drink in his hand.

"We could do something" I offered, he tilted his head as if he was listening.

"Know any drinking games?" he smirked a little.

"We're on watch" I nodded and held a hand up.

"We're on watch for anyone coming our way, we'll hear them, plus if you haven't noticed, everyone is outside anyway" I motion over to the crowd of people sat down in a big circle around a fire.

"Fine" he plodded over to the corner of the tower and grabbed 2 cups, filling both about half way.

"The game is called I Never" I repeat the name and he nods.

"I say one thing I've never done, if you've done it, you drink" I tilt my head in confusion, he rubs his face.

"Okay example... I've never worn a bra" I giggle and take a drink.

"You can lie too... Like... I've never killed a walker" we both drink, and I smile at him.

"Okay I got it. I've never been shot" he rolled his eyes and drank.

"I never had sex with a guy" I take a quick sip and narrow my eyes.

"I've never... Hit on someone" he drinks and raises an eyebrow at me.

"You hit on me all the time woman"

"And you always tell me to stop" I blush a little, hiding my face as I sip from my cup.

"I never used a sex toy" he stared at me with a slight grin.

"Drink up, I know you miss your vibrator" my eyes widened and I gulped my drink.

"I've never been lost in the forest with an itchy ass" he chuckled and swallowed the last of his drink.

"Never had oral" he leans over and grabs my cup taking a sip, then widens his eyes at me.

"Never?" I shake my head.

"Well shit" he leaned back crossing his arms.

"Wanna screw around?" I smirk.

"Stop"

"See, always" he shook his head.

"Not good enough for Mr Rockstar?" his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Little old Carol not woman enough for Daryl Dixon?" I pout.

"Y'ain't old" he sighed.

"Just not good enough" I nod and finish my drink, placing the cup down on the table.

"Remember I liked you first" I smirk and his eyes darken.

"I'll leave you alone now, alright Pookie?" I wave over my shoulder and leave the tower, there was only an hour or so before someone would take over so he'd be okay on his own.

I lay down on my bed and thanks to the alcohol, I quickly fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
